The University of South Carolina (USC) seeks funds to create a state-wide training program that will be made available to colleges, universities, hospitals and other interested parties engaged in human subjects research. This program will leverage existing educational materials and provide hands-on training to Institutional Review Board (IRB) staff and members, clinical investigators, and other key, research personnel. Training sessions will be of sufficient length to ensure that significant blocks of time are available for individuals to ask questions most relevant to their research or IRB needs.